Vega (Street Fighter)
How Vega joined the Tourney Vega oversaw assassination operations for Shadaloo, and was associated with Cammy and the Shadaloo assassins known as the Dolls. When Cammy went rogue however, Vega was assigned to bring her in and although he failed in that mission, Cammy brought herself in and defeated M. Bison, freeing herself and the other Dolls from Bison's brainwashing. When the strain of undoing the brainwashing (as well as a dead-man's trigger in the brainwashing which was meant to kill them if they betrayed Bison) caused Cammy and the other Dolls to collapse, Vega saved them from the burning Shadaloo base because he didn't believe that anything as beautiful as them should die. Vega then participated in the second World Warrior tournament at the behest of Bison. However, when Bison was seemingly killed by an unknown assailant, Vega disappeared back into his old lifestyle. It is unknown what Vega was doing since the fall of Shadaloo, although it's assumed he still continued his murderous rampages. He was also rumored to have returned to bullfighting. No one knew for sure, and some even believed that he was dead. He has survived however, and returned, being re-recruited by Shadaloo through a subsidiary division called S.I.N.; an offer he quickly accepted. He does so, however, for two reasons: First, he had grown tiresome of the aristocratic lifestyle, finding money and power to be an ugly combination. Second, although he found the new head of the organization, Seth, repugnant and ugly as well, he was intrigued at the idea of creating new bodies for oneself so as to be eternally young (despite the mold being broken with Vega himself). At S.I.N. HQ, while Seth was distracted by several assailants (not least of whom was a newly resurrected Bison), Vega stole valuable data on the project, and when Chun-Li did the same thing, he attempted to kill her by setting off the fire alarm, which released a toxic, fire-retardant spray. He escaped in a helicopter from the exploding base and noticed Chun-Li being rescued from the base along with her copy of the data. Mildly displeased that he did not have the only copy, he resolved to correct the situation later. While searching for people who might have leads on Chun-Li's whereabouts and the S.I.N. data, Vega searched the Netherrealm. One such man he found was an Enenra ninja demon who was trapped in the Netherrealm, Smoke. He learned that even without Quan Chi's magic to free the ninja, Vega felt that the ninja spirit is stronger than sorcery. Vega would provide the Shadaloo facilities to fight out the evil that remade Smoke, in exchange for his service. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Vega holds his mask out. After the announcer calls his name Vega puts his mask on then rolls to the camera and pierces his claw then says "Too late. You're mine now." Special Moves Rolling Crystal Flash (Neutral) Vega rolls into a ball and launches himself forward in a series of forward tumbles, with his claw extended out towards the opponent, ending with a crouching punch using his claw hand. The move can hit multiple times per usage. Sky High Claw (Side) Vega will leap towards a sidewall or a platform edge and kick-jump off of it, gliding horizontally towards his opponent with his claw outstretched; he bounces off the opponent upon striking. Flying Barcelona Attack/Izuna Drop (Up) Vega will leap high into the air. If B is pressed after, Vega executes a follow-up attack, in which he will angle himself upside-down and slash viciously at his opponent. If B is pressed when close enough to the opponent, he will grab a nearby opponent (grounded or airborne) around the waist and slam them head-first into the ground. If there are stages with climbable edges in the background and B is held when Vega is jumping, he can cling to it for five seconds and climb around for a good jumping point. Scarlet Terror (Down) Vega employs his backflip animation as an offensive attack. Bloody High Claw (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Vega leaps to the edge of the screen or a wall and says "Soak in your own blood!", then performs multiple Sky High Claws on his opponent in quick succession, rising higher up the screen every time while shouting the Ultra Combo's name, scattering broken petals of roses at the peak of the move and laughing sadistically as the opponent falls, while he lands harmlessly on his feet. The first Sky High Claw must land for the attack to work. Splendid Claw (Final Smash) Based on his second Super Street Fighter IV Ultra Combo. Vega throws an elegant pose with his claw above his head saying "Ready!" and performs a slide kick towards his opponent. If it lands, he follows up with a Scarlet Terror, while yelling hysterically, which sends them sky high. Just as they are about to land, Vega fiercely strikes them in the back with his claw in a horizontal arc motion; at the same time, broken petals of roses are scattered all over the place. He then mocks the opponent "What an ugly rose." as they fall. Victory Animations #Vega backflips, then raises his claw going "Yodelay-hee-hee!" #Vega puts his claw-equipped hand under his mask and says "Ruin begets beauty." #Vega runs his left hand across his mask as he says "Beauty is the only truth in this world." On-Screen Appearance Vega flips to his point, then applies his mask saying "You'll be seeing red by the time I'm done with you..." Trivia *Vega's default rival is a Czech Enenra ninja named Smoke, and his second rival his Binyah Binyah. *Vega shares his English voice actor with Cao Pi, King Shin, Magmortar, Asuma Sarutobi and Master Pandemonium. *Vega shares his Japanese voice actor with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Ryuroh and Venom. *Vega shares his French voice actor with Hwoarang, Sun Quan, Eddy Gordo, Ken Masters, Lee Chaolan, Ezio Auditore da Firenze and Dr. Octopus. *Vega shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Bugaboom, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Black Shadow, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, and King Kashue. *Vega shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Zhao Yun, Anubis, Abyssion, Erwin, El Stingray, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Bio Rex. Category:Street Fighter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters